


The Grey

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [1]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure!Loki, Just sweet nothings, Kinda, Love, M/M, No porn for a change, Romance, Sweet!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is insecure about Tony leaving him. Tony reassures him and admits how much he loves the Trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this -----> http://rubberbandgirlme.tumblr.com/post/74547361166/now-ive-thought-it-through

Many things can happen in a year.

Pepper pushes Tony to be more involved with the company.  
Steve saved Bucky and reconnected with him.  
Fury died and Tony took over SHIELD.  
Natasha and Clint mixed pleasure with profession.  
Tony gave Bruce his blessing to pursue Pepper.  
Thor lives on Earth to be with Jane.  
And Tony is in a committed relationship with Loki.

Tony is in the workshop, working on a new invention of some sort. He doesn't realize Loki had walked in. Loki watches as his mortal lover works on his Midgardian science. Loki doesn't smile but he loves Tony becomes borderline childlike when it came to his science. Tony turns around and nearly jumps out of his skin, not realizing Loki had been watching him.

"Jesus shit! Loke, you scared me." Tony said.  
"This is why you should be lucky I am no longer an enemy then." Loki smirked.  
"Funny. What are you doing, watching me like that? It's stalker like behavior."  
"Just watching you play with your precious science."

Tony looked in Loki's eyes, looking for an answer. Loki's expression didn't change.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Tony asked after a long minute of silence.  
"How long do you think it'll be before you fall for someone new?" Loki asked.  
"What?"  
"How long do you think this affair will last?"  
"Loki, you think I'm gonna leave you?"  
"Yes."

Tony bit his lower lip. He looked down for a moment and looked back into Loki's emerald eyes.

"Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new." Tony said, crossing his arms and leaning against the table.

Loki took a deep breath, straightening his posture and looked into Tony's brown eyes. "You're not."  
"...Maybe." Tony said, almost in a whisper.

Loki walked towards Tony and rubbed his shoulders, looking deep into his mortal lover's eyes.

"Now, I've thought it through." Tony says. "I'm in love with you, Loki."

Loki looked at Tony. His mortal lover. The person he would do anything for. And in that moment, Loki realized he was in love with Tony as well. He finally understood the love Thor felt for Jane.

"I'm in love with you too, Anthony." Loki said, kissing Tony with all the love he could summon from his heart for the man he loved.


End file.
